El diario secreto de Semei
by Kosii
Summary: A 6 años de haberse conocido aún no tienen en claro que clase de relación es la que tienen. Un fantasma del pasado quizas les ayude a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos por el otro, ¿O será su destino no estar juntos? Soubi x Ritsuka
1. El inicio

El diario secreto de Semei

Hola a todos, heme aquí con mi primer historia de Loveless, ¡yey!

La verdad es que me encanta el anime pero no he podido poner mis manos en el manga. Así que esta historia no tiene mucho que ver con la trama original y no se si le de en la torre al argumento del manga pero aun así espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté haciéndola.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y la historia es con fines de entretenimiento.

Disfruten :-)

Capitulo 1

Ritsuka Aoyagui estaba mirando por la ventana del salón de clases distraídamente, no se había sentido así en un buen rato y la idea lo ponía de pésimo humor. Era verano y el calor era inclemente, pero ese no era el motivo de su descontento, tampoco lo era el hecho de tener tanta tarea para ese fin de semana, ni siquiera el hecho de que la relación con su madre empeoraba cada vez mas.

El motivo de que tuviera plasmada una expresión de fastidio en la cara era aún desconocido y desconcertante. Solía tener esa sensación cada vez que su vida iba dar un giro interesante.

Volteo la cabeza hacia el pizarrón fingiendo poner atención, pero todo lo que veía eran líneas que para el no tenían sentido.

Frustrado, suspiro y cerro los ojos para intentar controlar el revoloteo que sentía en el estomago. Tan pronto como lo hizo, unos profundos ojos azules y una cabellera color arena se asomaron tras sus parpados brindándole la enigmática sonrisa con la que siempre podía contar.

Tan solo un segundo y su pulso se suavizo, sus hombros aflojaron la tensión y su ceño se aliso.

Abrió los ojos y anoto todo lo escrito en el pizarrón, mientras tomaba nota mental de preguntarle a Yuiko todas sus dudas.

-Ritsuka-kun- la cabellera suelta y rosada hacia suspirar a varios cada vez que la atractiva muchacha pasaba por alguna parte- ¿tienes planes hoy? O avanzamos en el proyecto de literatura?

-Hasta ahora mi único plan es terminar toda la tarea que tenemos. Vamos a tu casa y hay que mandarle un mensaje a Yayoi para que nos alcance en cuanto termine su práctica, ¿no crees?

-Si! Me parece perfecto, se lo mandare mientras caminamos a mi casa.

"Ratoncito, te extraño. ¿Que vas a hacer en la noche? Saldrías a dar una vuelta conmigo. Te quiero"

Aun después de casi 6 años, su luchador, seguía siendo capaz de sonrojarlo con unas cuantas palabras en el momento adecuado.

"Estoy con Yuiko y Yayoi terminando una tarea. Nos vemos a las 6?

Compórtate.

*Chuu*"

Los delgados labios del adulto se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de ternura. Estaba en graves problemas, seguro que lo que sentía estaba prohibido. Si Semei se enteraba, seguro que regresaba de la tumba a matarlo.

Y es que hasta para él era un tanto bizarro, bueno, cuando tenía algunos minutos de lucidez si había llegado a entablar batallas campales consigo mismo; batallas que terminaba perdiendo miserablemente al simple recuerdo del contacto de los labios del otro.

Torció la sonrisa, tenía casi 30 años; muchos dirían que era hora de terminar con todo el teatro, dejar a Ritsuka para que hiciera su vida y fuese feliz, conseguir una pareja estable y sentar cabeza...pero algo en todo eso sonaba terriblemente equivocado.

Aun no sabia como, pero ese chiquillo se había metido hasta lo más hondo de su ser, despertando sentimientos que jamás había tenido por nadie mas.

La diferencia de edades era lo que mas le preocupaba, eso y el hecho de saber que cada vez que le decía que lo quería; Ritsuka no le creía por completo. El pensamiento ensombreció sus ojos y le hizo volver a la realidad. Si iba a pasar por el a las 6, mas le valía terminar el cuadro que le debía a su amigo.

-Creo que quedo bastante bien- la gran sonrisa en el siempre alegre muchacho contagio a la pelirosa.

-Yayoi-kun, que bueno que viniste o no se nos hubiera ocurrido todo esto

-Así es, qué bueno que tu práctica termina a las 3

-Bueno, alguien debe ser el creativo aquí, ya que Ritsuka es el inteligente y Yuiko la que se encarga de los detalles creo que es bueno que yo tenga un papel

Los 3 muchachos sonrieron, se habían vuelto muy cercanos y muy unidos, inclusive les había contado acerca de su madre, su hermanos y Soubi...al menos lo poco que iba entendiendo.

-No puedo creer que ya pronto terminaremos la preparatoria. Que harás después Yayoi?-pregunto Yuiko realmente curiosa

-Bueno, me gustaría tomar el examen para entrar a la academia de música

-Eso es impresionante- soltó Ritsuka distraído- seguro te aceptan, tocas muy bien- Yuiko asintió y Ritsuka sonrió, logrando que Yayoi se sonrojara levemente y que sus ojos se aguaran por escasos segundos

-Gracias chicos, dare mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿que harán ustedes?

-Yo quisiera tomar el examen para estudiar gastronomía, creo que sería una buena cocinera...

-oh, Yuiko-chan, claro que lo serás! Serás la major! Cocinas delicioso- Yayoi no pudo contener su entusiasmo logrando que la muchacha se sonrojase y Ritsuka no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo y asentir vigorosamente cuando ambos voltearon a verlo buscando su opinion.

-Si abres tu propio restaurant ten por seguro que Yayoi y yo seriamos tus clientes frecuentes

La muchacha sonrió realmente complacida y asintió.

-Que harás tu, Ritsuka?- ambos voltearon a verle expectantes

-ah...bueno...a decir verdad...nunca lo había pensado...

Sus dos amigos ladearon la cabeza confundidos

-Bueno, es que yo...aun no se que es lo que me gustaría hacer por el resto de mi vida...supongo que nunca me he puesto a pensarlo

-No te apures, Ritsuka, seguro que encuentras algo que te guste

Yayoi asintió apoyando a su amiga

DING DONG

-Soubi-kun- ni bien había dicho el nombre, la pelirosa salió corriendo a abrir la puerta

-A veces creo que ella se alegra más que yo cuando Soubi llega- Ritsuka suspiraba mientras tomaba su mochila y el celular del piso que es donde habían estado trabajando

-Ritsuka...- el aludido giro hacia su amigo- esta todo bien?

La pregunta le descoloco por un momento pues no la esperaba, tras varios segundos le sonrió a su amigo

-Estoy bien, solo tengo esta sensación extraña de que algo va a suceder, gracias por preocuparte; en verdad estaré bien

-Recuerda que somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos en todo lo que nos permitas

Ritsuka sonrió y extendió la mano para estrechar la de su amigo, halándolo hacia él le abrazo fraternalmente.

-Gracias, amigo

Caminaron hacia la puerta y en cuanto Soubi lo vio, sonrió con amor danzando en sus orbes azules; aunque el sentimiento era muy palpable, a Ritsuka aun le daba algo de corte ser tan abierto con su luchador

Se despidió de sus amigos y Soubi hizo lo mismo, tomo la mochila de Ritsuka y empezaron a andar por la calle desierta sin decir palabra.

Habían caminado por unos 5 minutos en completo silencio, Soubi notaba esa expresión de molestia en la cara del muchacho y sin previo aviso le tomo de la mano, lo halo hacia su cuerpo y lo rodeo con los brazos a la altura de la cintura.

Ritsuka abrió los ojos enormemente pues no esperaba el movimiento del mayor, pero ni bien sintió el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de su luchador y el embriagante perfume de Soubi, se relajo y devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

El más pequeños se relajo en el abrazo y enterró la cara en el pecho del mayor cerrando los ojos.

-Bien

Soubi lo rodeaba con una mano apretándolo contra su cuerpo intentando confortar al chico, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello de la nuca y ocasionalmente rozaba sus orejas gatunas.

-Soubi...?

-Si?

-Como supiste que querías estudiar arte?

Lo separo apenas para poder verlo a los ojos pero sin aflojar el agarre.

-Siempre fui bueno dibujando, me es más fácil expresarme por medio de los cuadros que pinto, así que decidí que era mejor tener una técnica excepcional. ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?

Ritsuka abrió muy grande los ojos y se sonrojo para luego desviar la mirada

-Claro que no! ... Solo...es que...yo no sé que quiero hacer al terminar la escuela

Soubi sonrió, coloco el índice en el mentón de su amado sacrificio y empujo ligeramente para forzarlo a alzar la mirada

-No lo supe hasta el momento en que tuve que tomar una decisión, fue como aventar una moneda al aire, pero no me arrepiento.

Piensa en algo que ayude a otros y a ti, en algo que te haga inmensamente feliz aun cuando nadie lo comprenda.

No importa que sea, serás el mejor, Ritsuka.

-...Soubi...

Suspiro el nombre justo antes de que el otro atrapara sus labios en una corta y tierna caricia.

Los colores se les subieron al rostro, era una tontería! ¡Ambos estaban agitados después de un roce tan inocente!

Tampoco era como si fuesen una pareja o estuvieran saliendo, uno era el sacrificio y el otro el luchador' el amo y el sirviente dirían algunos.

Así había sido en los últimos 6 años, Soubi nunca lo había propuesto pese a los fuertes sentimientos que albergaba por Ritsuka. Sabia que en algún punto deberían separarse pues no era su destino estar juntos, sus nombres los separaban. Cada vez que lo pensaba su corazón se quebraba pues en verdad había llegado a quererlo de un modo que pensó nunca sucedería.

Esperaba el día en que el luchador de Loveless viniera por su sacrificio, y para ser honesto había perdido el sueno varias veces con ese pensamiento.

Por otro lado Ritsuka tenía confusos sentimientos con respecto a su luchador.

Su relación había comenzado demasiado fría y el tenia ciertos resentimientos hacia Soubi por las mentiras que le había dicho, le desesperaba sobremanera su tranquilidad excesiva y el hecho de que no pudiera contarle nada acerca de su hermanos, sensei, la escuela de luchadores o las 7 lunas. Habían tenido peleas bastante desagradables, parecían una pareja de novios con caracteres muy opuestos. Sin embargo cualquier contacto físico era mas inocente, un par de besos robados y eso era todo; de vez en cuando el enlace de sus manos pero nada más allá.

A pesar de ello, el pequeños pelinegro se iluminaba al ver o escuchar a Soubi, para el la relación estaba en un extraño limbo que, si bien era cómodo, le crispaba de vez en vez los nervios.

Quería sentir con la intensidad que decían las novelas románticas que leía a escondidas, quería amar con esa pasión que los actores demostraban en las películas, quería entregarse por completo como había visto a otras parejas de luchadores y sacrificios...pero no sabia como, y no sabia si Soubi era el indicado, no sabia exactamente que sentía por el luchador y no se lo iba a preguntar; no porque supiera o creyera en el destino, ni siquiera era consciente de la importancia de los nombres, mas bien esperaba darse cuenta en algún momento si tenia sentimientos por el otro o era simple comodidad. Tenía demasiado miedo para enfrentarlo y recibir la brutal verdad por buena o mala que esta fuese.

Se quedaron unidos por la frente un par de minutos más con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pulso acelerado.

-¿Tienes hambre?- beso la frente del menor cariñosamente rompiendo el intimo contacto que habían tenido y obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte del otro- Ven, vayamos a mi casa y te preparare algo rico.

-¿Haz considerado limpiar este lugar últimamente?

Soubi miro la sala de estar en donde estaba Ritsuka y quien francamente, estaba hecha un desastre.

-En realidad no hasta que lo mencionaste- esbozo una sonrisa divertida y el pequeños suspiro con frustración- la cocina esta bastante limpia y es en donde casi siempre estoy.

Ritsuka meneo la cabeza como claro gesto de reprobación.

-¿Te molesta si limpio un poco?

-Puedes encontrar cosas que no te gustaran

-Me crispa los nervios tanto desorden

-No digas que no te advertí

Así el más pequeño de los Aoyagi se dio a la difícil tarea de limpiar la casa de un soltero dedicado al arte.

Se encontró un par de cajas y varias bolsas plásticas que fue llenando con diferentes cosas para luego acomodarlas.

Se encontró con un desorden mayor al que había imaginado...

-¿Sou...?

-Hn?

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que Kio estuvo aquí?

Soubi salió de la cocina con un tazón entre las manos en donde batía una mezcla extraña y con el cabello recogido en esa coleta de caballo que Ritsuka secretamente adoraba

-Como dos semanas. ¿Por que?

Ritsuka a modo de respuesta solo levanto una bolsa de comida para llevar y varias latas de cerveza

-Jejeje yo te dije que mejor no lo hicieras. Yo tengo que armarme de mucho valor cuando limpio este lugar

-Si fueras mas organizado esto no sucedería.

-Casi no estoy aquí y si estoy, los lugares en donde paso mas tiempo si están limpios.

-Da igual, es tu casa, no se como vives en este desorden

-A veces yo también me lo pregunto- y al decirlo saco la lengua divertido y se volvió a meter a la cocina.

Ritsuka le movió la cabeza pero no pudo evitar sonreír, en verdad le divertían las ocurrencias de Soubi.

Mientras el luchador preparaba su comida/cena/tentempié, nuestro adorado ratoncito limpio a conciencia todos los cuartos de esa casa a la que le habían dado completo acceso hace un par de años.

Inclusive tenía su propia llave, aunque solo la había usado un par de veces.

Junto cerca de 4 bolsas de basura, separo la ropa y puso una carga a lavar, sacudió el polvo, barrió y trapeo el piso. Recogió pinturas y pinceles, libros, fotos, más libros, papeles y ensayos, tickets, notas y más hojas sueltas.

-Ya esta, ratoncito. Ven a cenar.

-Que bueno que no tienes tantos muebles ni tampoco tantos accesorios, sino esto seria realmente difícil

-Wow! Se parece a como me la entregaron cuando me mude la primera vez, ¿Que es todo eso?

-Basura, basura, libros y papeles, basura, mmm, cosas varias, basura, y creo que ya

Soubi tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-Creo que tengo que empezar a limpiar mas seguido.

-Seria bueno.

Se sentaron a comer el pollo cantones que Soubi había preparado y enseguida unos hot cakes con chispas de chocolate que encantaron a Ritsuka.

Para cuando terminaron pasaban de las 8 pero estaban tan a gusto conversando sobre nada y sobre todo que no pusieron mucho interés al reloj. Mientras Soubi limpiaba la cocina y lavaba los trastes Ritsuka saco la basura, acomodo la ropa y puso una segunda carga a lavar, decidió que era todo lo que podía hacer por esa noche.

-Realmente creo que no era necesario que lo hicieras, pero te lo agradezco, prometo mantenerlo así de ordenado de ahora en adelante.

-Mas te vale, mañana vendré y terminare con tu lo demás, aunque creo que tardare mas en limpiarlo que en lo que lo vuelves a desordenar

- Jejeje a veces creo que si me conoces

Ritsuka se limito a guiñarle el ojo mientras le ensenaba la lengua pícaramente.

Salieron de la casa del luchador para que Soubi pudiera llevarlo a casa y asegurarse que nada malo le sucediese al llegar, considerando la hora ambos temían que la madre de Ritsuka perdiese los estribos.

Llegaron a la casa de Ritsuka y se despidieron como de costumbre, sin un beso, sin abrazos, sin palabras dulces, sin un "me la pase genial" o "gracias por todo" o "te voy a extrañar", nada, apenas un "buenas noches" por parte del sacrificio y en respuesta un "que descanses" por parte del luchador. Así era y siempre había sido con ellos.

Pero esa noche algo sucedió, algo cambio; Ritsuka volteo dos veces a ver a Soubi, nunca había volteado la cabeza, se limitaba a entrar, correr hacia su habitación y despedirse con la maños desde la ventana.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, ahí volteo la primera vez y se encontró con la eterna sonrisa de su amigo; pero esa sonrisa no tocaba sus ojos. Esos orbes azules siempre llenos de ternura cuando lo veían estaban ahora ensombrecidos por algo parecido al dolor, le pedían a gritos que se quedara, un abrazo, una caricia, una palabra.

Giro la cabeza y en cuanto alcanzo la chapa de la puerta el nudo en la garganta se había vuelto más notorio y sus ojos se aguaron.

"¿Qué demonios me pasa?"

Giro de nuevo la cabeza y noto los ojos de su luchador anegados en lagrimas como los propios, noto como intentaba mantener la serena sonrisa que le caracterizaba pero lo que consiguió fue una sonrisa afectada que le daba a Ritsuka la sensación de que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

De hecho el se sentía igual, a punto de romper en llanto sin saber exactamente por qué.

En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron Ritsuka sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y de pronto en su mente existía un solo pensamiento

"No te vallas"

La maños le tembló y no pudo abrir la puerta

"No te vayas"

Giro en redondo y al verlo ahí parado tuvo miedo de que desapareciera de repente.

"¡Por favor, no te vayas!"

Dudo por 1 segundo y se lanzo hacia su luchador, escasos 2 metros los separaban pero se le hicieron inmensos.

Los ojos fijos en los orbes azules del otro, no noto cuando había abierto los brazos para recibirlo y menos aun cuando avanzo un par de pasos para acortar la distancia que los separaba. De lo único de lo que fue consciente fue de los brazos de Soubi alrededor de su cuerpo, de su aroma inundando todos sus sentidos y de su propia voz murmurando "Por favor, no te vayas"

Sintió dos lagrimas rodando por su mejilla, pero al abrir los ojos sorprendido por el hecho se dio cuenta que no eran suyas. Soubi le tenía aferrado como si tuviera miedo que de pronto se esfumase, había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y de estos manaban libremente las perlas que ahora también bajaban por el rostro de Ritsuka.

No supo porque, pero al verlo tan indefenso, tan abierto, un nuevo impulso le asalto; considerando lo que había crecido solo tuvo que levantar la cabeza y buscar los labios del otro.

Al sentir el contacto Soubi abrió los ojos sorprendido, apenas un segundo, luego se entrego por completo a un beso apasionado y hambriento que había iniciado el pequeño.

Perdieron el sentido del tiempo, lo único que les importaba era la persona que estaban besando, acortaron distancias lo más que pudieron y aun cuando el aire escaseaba de vez en cuando solo paraban por un par de segundos y volvían a buscar los labios contrarios.

Soubi le beso en los labios por última vez con infinita ternura, luego beso su nariz, ambas mejillas, los parpados y por último la frente, y así se quedaron por unos segundos los labios de Soubi sobre la frente de Ritsuka hasta que sin poder evitarlo el luchador murmuro contra su frente

"Te amo"

Se miraron a los ojos sin saber cómo reaccionar o que decir, pero extrañamente cómodos.

-Debo entrar antes de que las cosas se pongan feas

-Si...descansa, ratoncito.

Pero a pesar de lo dicho ninguno pudo terminar el abrazo, no hasta que Soubi le robo un último beso y le soltó haciendo gala de su cordura y autocontrol.

Entonces, ya sin voltear, corrió y abrió la puerta de su casa, ya adentro se recargo contra la puerta evaluando sus alrededores; su madre no se veía cerca así que de dos en dos subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, se encontró sofocado y agotado pero extrañamente feliz.

Rozo sus labios con la punta de los dedos y sonrió sonadoramente, salió al balcón y se despidió de Soubi que le esperaba atento ante cualquier situación que se pudiese suscitar.

Cuando lo vio a salvo se despidió y dio la media vuelta, al hacerlo también se llevo los dedos a sus labios y sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante el recuerdo del beso; mientras a lo lejos Ritsuka se quedo apoyado en el barandal del balcón hasta ver a Soubi desaparecer.


	2. El libro de la discordia

Cap. 2. El libro de la discordia

-Debo admitir que me agrada cuando la casa esta tan limpia

-Yo te digo que si acomodas las cosas correctas en el lugar apropiado te seria más sencillo mantener en orden este lugar

Ritsuka y Soubi se encontraban limpiando y arreglando la casa de este ultimo para que se convirtiera en un lugar práctico y sin necesidad de gran mantenimiento.

Al parecer lo habían conseguido después de muchos intentos, al final todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, al menos los muebles y gran parte de los materiales que el luchador necesitaba para trabajar.

-Soubi...?- el tono fue muy casual así que el luchador no giro la cabeza solo se limito a contestar desde el librero donde estaba acomodando su computadora y algunos libros.

-Dime...

-¿Puedes venir un segundo?

El luchador frunció el ceño y dejo lo que estaba haciendo. Al acercarse a su sacrificio vio que sostenía entre las manos un libro de mediano tamaños, con pasta negra y dura.

No recordaba haberlo visto antes.

-¿Qué es esto?- la pregunta del pelinegro se aclaro cuando señalo un símbolo en el lomo del libro, una luna creciente rodeada por 7 estrellas, y las iníciales que probablemente eran del dueño, A.S.

"A.S...Agatsuma Soubi...yo no tengo libros de la academia conmigo... ¿A.S?"

El cerebro de Soubi estaba trabajando a mil tratando de recordar como ese libro había llegado hasta el, si el había cortado cualquier lazo con la academia después de la muerte de...

-...Semei...

-¿Como dices?

-...A.S...Aoyagi Semei

-¿Este libro es de mi hermano?

El luchador solo asintió, recordaba porque estaba en su poder y eso lo ponía incomodo

-¿Que es este símbolo?

Soubi se giro para poder componer su semblante

-Es el símbolo de las "7 lunas"

Ritsuka capto el tono de voz de Soubi, estaba lleno de resentimiento y dolor. Dejo el libro en la mesita de centro y se acerco a Soubi abrazándolo por detrás.

-Perdóname, no tenía idea. Lo guardare y me olvidare que existe.

Soubi se giro para encararlo y una triste sonrisa bailaba en su rostro mientras negaba despacio con la cabeza.

-No, el dejo ese libro para ti

-¿De qué hablas?- una punzada de molestia se instalo en el estomago del sacrificio y amenazaba con explotar, ¿porque Soubi se lo había ocultado?

Soubi noto la chispa encendida en los ojos de su amado y soltó el agarre. Puso un poco de distancia entre ellos, perdido en sus recuerdos momentáneamente.

FLASHBACK

-Soubi- el pelinegro hablo de forma autoritaria como siempre que se dirigía a su luchador.

-Dime...-

-¿Sabes lo que es esto?

-Es un libro de la academia, ¿porque lo tienes tú?

-Muy bien, ahora veo que si tienes algo de inteligencia. En efecto es mi libro de historia de la academia, pero también es mi diario secreto. Lo cual significa que te prohíbo leerlo o tocarlo.

Soubi miro como lo colocaba en el estante

-Te preguntaras porque te he hecho notarlo...

-...-

-Es porque tengo otra orden para ti

-...-

-Si algo me pasa- Soubi estaba a punto de protestar- calla que no te estoy pidiendo tu protección, te estoy diciendo que debes hacer si algo me pasa- Soubi asintió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- si algo me pasa, debes ir a buscar a mi hermanito. Mantenlo alejado de la academia y de las 7 lunas, protégelo aun a costa de tu vida. No puedes entregarle el diario; pero si él lo encuentra es suyo.

-Semei...dime que está pasando

El de cabellera color arena recibió por respuesta la espalda de su sacrificio y mientras salía de su casa una respuesta gélida

-Eso no te importa, marioneta

FIN FLASHBACK

-Soubi!

El tono de voz autoritario le sonó tan familiar que no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía.

-Dijo que si lo encontrabas era tuyo. Yo no puedo ni leerlo ni tocarlo, pero ahora que lo hallaste por tus propios medios es tuyo.

Lo dijo en el tono más impersonal que poseía, lo que le dijo a Ritsuka que la situación le traía muy malos recuerdos.

El silencio se estableció entre los dos, siempre que algo así pasaba terminaban peleados, enojados o sin hablarse por varias semanas.

A Ritsuka le molestaba que el recuerdo de su hermano le pesara tanto al luchador como para no romper las promesas que le había hecho, no entendía como Semei se había relacionado con Soubi pero todo el asunto le ponía de nervios.

A Soubi aun le dolía demasiado el recuerdo de Semei pero no como todo el mundo creía. Le dolía la disciplina de la academia que le impedía abrirse con Ritsuka y sobre todo le dolían las miradas de Ritsuka que le decían mucho y nada al mismo tiempo, le dolía saber que no podía reivindicarse ante el por más que lo intentase.

Y así cada vez que ese nombre sonaba entre ellos algo pasaba.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ocultarme cosas?

-Fue una orden, sabes que es algo que tengo que hacer aunque no quiera...

-Si no quieres hacer algo, ¡no lo hagas!

-¡No es tan sencillo!

Si, ahora el luchador también perdía los estribos a veces, ninguno lo había notado pero cada vez Soubi hacia más cosas por cuenta propia.

-¿Que no es sencillo? ¡No entiendo nada!

-Aunque lo entendieras tampoco lo harías, no tiene mucho sentido...

-Entonces ¿por qué lo haces?

-Así me educaron, no es tan sencillo como tú quieres creer.

-¡Si me lo explicaras lo entendería!

-¡No, no lo harías!

-¡¿Como lo sabes?

-¡Porque tu hermano era igual!

Y entonces supo que había hablado de más, la cara de enojo se desvaneció en un segundo, los ojos de Ritsuka se aguaron; como odiaba ser comparado con su hermano.

Soubi no se movió, sabía que no podría retirar lo dicho, también sabía que había sido algo muy cruel de su parte, se llevo la maños al cuello y se lo froto distraídamente. Ahora le dolía.

Ritsuka tomo sus cosas, libro incluido, y atravesó la sala en completo silencio. No volteo a ver a su luchador, se marcho de la casa cerrando tranquilamente la puerta. Francamente Soubi hubiera preferido un portazo.

Cuando estuvo solo en su casa cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, sentía la rabia subir en oleadas hasta su cabeza.

Se giro hacia la primera pared que encontró y descargo su ira con un puñetazo, el dolor no le importo, tampoco la sangre

"Las heridas del cuerpo siempre sanan, pero el daños que una palabra puede hacer es mas difícil de detectar y de curar"

Sonrió con ironía entre las lagrimas de frustración, siempre tenía que volver al esa persona.

Ritsuka caminaba de regreso a su casa con el libro fuertemente apretado contra su pecho y con el ceño fruncido.

"No entiendo...no entiendo nada...Soubi... ¿porque siempre es todo tan complicado?"

Apretó los ojos y comenzó a llorar de frustración y enojo, si tan solo supiera un poco más, si su hermano le hubiese contado algo, o si Soubi le explicara.

Llego corriendo a su casa y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, su madre al ver tal acción perdió control sobre sus actos y puso la casa de cabeza, de haber podido habría tirado la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, en lugar de eso una mueca apareció en su rostro.

Ese no podía ser su pequeño Ritsuka y ella se iba a deshacer del intruso.

Ignorante de las ideas que atravesaban la cabeza de su madre, Ritsuka se sentó en su cama y abrió algo indeciso el libro, quizás entendiera un poco más.

La portada no tenía ningún título o ilustración, la única ilustración era el símbolo de las 7 lunas en el lomo y en la esquina inferior derecha de cada página.

Ritsuka comenzó a pasar las páginas sin atreverse a leer. En algunas páginas se encontró frases subrayadas y anotaciones con la letra de su hermano.

Comenzó a leer las partes subrayadas pero no le hacían mucho sentido, solo lograban confundirlo más.

Casi para terminar el libro se encontró con un papel diferente, ahí comenzaba el diario de su hermano.

"Septiembre 3

Hace 1 mes exactamente que comencé a ir a la academia, al principio me asuste cuando me contactaron pero todos han sido muy buenos conmigo.

Las clases no son nada aburridas, me agradan mis compañeros aunque a veces siento que exageran demasiado sus papeles. Espero que no tenga que volverme así, es demasiado molesto.

Sensei dice que cuando acabe mis primeros cursos estaré listo para conocer a mi luchador, muero de ganas por conocerlo o conocerla, espero que sea alguien muy fuerte y que seamos un gran equipo"

Así que en realidad si existía una academia, Ritsuka se preguntaba cómo es que ni sus padres ni el mismo sabían nada al respecto.

"Septiembre 20

No me lo tomen a mal pero las cosas se están complicando demasiado, creo que mi madre comienza a sospechar y eso no me facilita las cosas.

Las clases comienzan a volverse una molestia, eso de crear hechizos y pelear con palabras está bastante bien, hasta soporto los entrenamientos físicos, pero las clases de historia y de normas y de ética y demás son muy molestas. No es lo que yo esperaba, ni mucho menos tiene lógica.

Nos dicen que un nombre marcara nuestros destinos, ¡lo cual es imposible!

El destino no existe, uno debe formar su propio destino, es lo que siempre le digo a Ritsuka.

Pero aquí todos parecen opinar lo contrario, eso de los nombres no me gusta para nada. ¿Por qué deberías quedarte con alguien solo porque tienen un estúpido tatuaje que los "une"?

No dudo que muchos realmente se quieran, pero no es algo que yo quiera. Si voy a estar con alguien será porque yo quiero y no porque una marca me lo mande.

No me gusta la mirada de sensei, es como si tramara algo"

-Semei...-

¡El pelinegro no daba crédito a lo que leía! ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano se quedara en ese tipo de ambiente? ¿Cómo había soportado tanto? ¿Y por que le habían matado? ¿Acaso lo que pensaba le hacía peligroso para la academia?

"Octubre 10

Al parecer el favoritismo se da en todas partes. Hay un chico en la clase, se llama Soubi..."

-Soubi!...

"...yo no sé de donde venga o que lo haga tan especial, pero siempre tiene sesiones de entrenamiento con Sensei, Ritsu-sensei siempre lo trata como si fuese un prodigio o algo parecido, no habla mucho pero tiene las mejores notas. Me molesta que sea tan dócil.

Todos siempre pensamos que Ritsu-sensei lo tenía en consideración por algo y hoy lo comprobamos...el pequeño y dócil Soubi ya no tiene orejas..."

Ritsuka cerro de sopetón el libro, sintió su corazón acelerado de momento, sintió una punzada en el estomago.

"Soubi... ¡no es posible!...el no haría algo así..."

De pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad no conocía casi nada acerca del luchador, ni de su pasado ni de su presente.

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de su cuarto. Lagrimas caían por su rostro, lagrimas de dolor, de frustración, de enojo.

Quería gritar y romper algo, quería pedirle a Soubi una explicación y más que nada quería gritarle a su hermano que no era cierto, que lo que pensaba del luchador estaba equivocado.

Las manos le temblaban cuando volvió a abrir el diario...

"...el pequeño y dócil Soubi ya no tiene orejas, la verdad me siento un poco mal por él; ¿quién lo aceptara ahora? Para todos nosotros es un bicho raro, nadie quiere que le toque como sacrificio o como luchador...después de todo ya está manchado."

Ritsuka respiraba agitadamente, sentía la misma punzada pero ahora en el pecho. ¿Cuántos años tendría en ese entonces? ¿Por qué lo hizo? El sabía todas las consecuencias, era demasiado listo para conocer las consecuencias, sobre todo en ese ambiente. ¿Lo habían obligado? ¡¿Pero, por qué?

-No entiendo nada...Soubi...

No se sentía capaz de seguir leyendo, todo el cuerpo le temblaba y su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora creando diferentes posibles escenarios.

Soubi estaba sentado en su estudio pintando, tenía varios encargos pero no sabía cómo terminar un cuadro pendiente, le faltaba dibujar la cara y no podía hacer una convincente. Tampoco podía empezar uno nuevo, la inspiración no le llegaba.

Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla dejando el pincel de lado. Tenía la maños derecha vendada después de lo que había sucedido con Ritsuka y a momentos le dolía, observó el cuadro recién terminado y cerró los ojos suspirando pesadamente.

En ese instante se odiaba demasiado para poder hacer algo más por ese cuadro. Se levanto y comenzó a pasear por el estudio como león enjaulado.

Tenía aun en la garganta el nudo que se formo cuando Ritsuka se marcho, sabía que el pequeño tenía razón y que no podía estar hablándole de amor sino podían sincerarse por completo.

Pero es que era tan difícil, toda su vida había sido relativamente sencilla hasta que los Aoyagi llegaron a su vida.

¿Había amado a Semei? Por algunos años creyó que sí, pero cuando conoció a Ritsuka muchos conceptos habían cambiado para él. Había sido como volver a nacer, destruir por completo su sistema de creencias y empezar de cero, por eso se había alejado de Ritsu-sensei pero al parecer aún tenía mucho por hacer.

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de impotencia y frustración, 6 años llevaba intentando sincerarse con su adorado pelinegro…había algunos avances, pero al final siempre estaba en el mismo lugar. Siempre con verdades a medias, siempre evitando ciertos temas, siempre preocupado por el pasado.

¡Ah, Dios! Sin tan solo pudiera poner algo de orden en su cabeza y en su corazón…

Muchas cosas había cambiado en el, pero solo Kio las notaba, lo había conocido por suficiente tiempo para notar cambios tan graduales, el resto del mundo se limitaba a verlo por la fachada que él se ponía.

Ritsuka había atravesado esa fachada varias veces sin darse cuenta y se preguntaba si habría notado algo, o si era tan normal para su adorado pelinegro que lo extraño era estar con el día tras día escuchando cosas que iban en contra de sus creencias.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos no se habían conocido en otras circunstancias? ¿Por qué estar con ese adorable y testarudo chiquillo era tan sencillo y complicado a la vez?

-Ritsuka…

Soltó el nombre a media voz, pronunciando con cuidado cada silaba y sonrió, no una sonrisa torcida, sarcástica o irónica; una sonrisa real, franca, llena de todos los sentimientos que no se atrevía a declarar y sintió las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

¡Oh, como adoraba a ese chico! La forma en que le sonreía cuando hacía algo que le gustaba, como se acurrucaba junto a él cuando pasaba la noche en su casa, su olor, la suavidad de su piel, sus oscuros ojos cuando estaba enojado con él y que aun así no podían odiarlo, la dulzura de su voz cuando decía su nombre, su delgada silueta, los mensajes que le enviaba, su callado apoyo, sus labios…

Levanto una mano y acaricio sus labios con el índice, recordó la escena de hace dos días cuando lo llevo a su casa, esos suaves y dulces labios que le encantaban, camino de regreso a su cuadro, seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa y sin pensarlo comenzó a pintar con una sola cosa en mente: Ritsuka.

De algún modo el pensar en él, le inspiraba, lo tranquilizaba y le ayudaba a pensar, Soubi era mejor por Ritsuka, por el ejemplo y el apoyo que le brindaba; por Ritsuka estaba seguro que haría cualquier cosa, aunque a veces sus acciones demostraban lo contrario solo él sabía lo difícil que era ir contra sus propias creencias cada día y cambiar por convicción propia para merecer a la persona que mas amaba.

Si era por Ritsuka el haría lo que fuera, por más difícil que pareciera él lo haría, cualquier cosa por su adorado niño de oscuros y enigmáticos ojos, esos ojos que lo habían enamorado y le hacían perder el piso cada vez que los veía.

Esos ojos llenos de inocencia que lograban sacar lo mejor de él, aunque el portador ni se enterara, esos ojos…que estaba mirando…

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo de agua y se mojó la cara, se miro en el espejo…

"Luces terrible" pensó cuando vio su reflejo "Si lo amas, díselo…dile todo lo que sabes…dile lo que esa persona no quería que supiera, tiene derecho a saberlo"

Sabía que era lo correcto, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza y la conocida sensación de miedo en su estomago.

Se irguió y apoyo una mano junto al espejo, estaba sudando frío y temblaba; se llevo la mano libre al vendaje del cuello y lo soltó descubriendo así las ya tan conocidas marcas que formaban su "nombre verdadero". Una vida queriendo creer en ello y ahora era de lo que tenía que deshacerse.

-Semei…- su voz era baja, peligrosa, hablaba como si lo tuviera frente a el –nunca debiste enviarme con él…nada, absolutamente nada me importa más que él, ni siquiera las promesas que te hice.

Las marcas de su cuello comenzaron a cambiar de color, como si estuvieran recién hechas y a punto de sangrar.

Ritsuka estaba corriendo hacia la casa de Soubi, no sabía porque pero había sentido la necesidad de verlo, de decirle que no creía lo que su hermano había escrito. Había salido de su casa tranquilamente pero a medio camino tuvo una sensación extraña en el estómago y comenzó a pensar en su luchador, entonces echo a correr.

Llego a la puerta y toco con desesperación, se asomó por la ventana y no vio a Soubi, pero vio un cigarrillo encendido en la mesa de centro, Soubi lo había dejado cuando Ritsuka se lo pidió, pero siempre que estaba nervioso o enojado se fumaba un par.

Ritsuka no solía ser del tipo que pierde la cabeza pero estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, una luz entró a su cabeza y busco su llave, la encontró en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, paso por la cocina, la sala y el estudio; ahí se detuvo cuando vio el cuadro que Soubi acababa de pintar.

Era un cuadro en el que había muchos pequeños ángeles alrededor del principal que tenia una larga cabellera rubia, el cuadro en sí era hermoso, muy irreal y mágico, pero Ritsuka no tenía ojos para ninguno de los elementos aparte del ángel central.

La cabellera larga y rubia, la túnica blanca brillante, sabía que Soubi tenía talento pero jamás imagino que podría hacer ese tipo de efectos con la pintura; la cara del ángel que le recordaba a alguien. Por un momento pensó en Semei, pero a la orilla del bastidor estaba una foto de ambos que se habían sacado hace 2 años en el cumpleaños de Soubi.

Vio su cara y la del ángel, los rasgos eran los mismos, la nariz, los pómulos, los labios…solo que Soubi los había pintado entreabiertos y sonrosados…

"Como cuando me besa…"

Lo más increíble eran sus ojos, los había pintado con un realismo tal que Ritsuka tuvo que acercarse a verlos, era como estar frente a un espejo. Ese tinte de melancolía que todo el mundo le decía que tenía en los ojos, Soubi lo había captado y plasmado. Y esperanza, eran unos ojos muy enigmáticos, se pregunto si el luchador realmente lo vería así. Sintió una extraña calidez en el vientre y en las mejillas, era como cuando Soubi le decía que se veía bien o que le gustaba lo que había hecho, se sentía ligeramente incomodo pero agradecido y orgulloso al mismo tiempo.

Escuchó un gemido de dolor que venía del baño y recordó porque estaba ahí.

-¡Soubi!

Soubi sentía su cuello arder, cada una de las marcas parecía a punto de sangrar, el dolor era insoportable, como cuando había aparecido sentía como si fueran remarcando cada línea de nuevo con una aguja, apoyo ambas manos en el lavabo respirando profundamente para soportar el dolor; eso era algo que sabía hacer muy bien.

Sin embargo el negar su propio nombre no era lo mejor que un luchador podía hacer, ¡y mucho menos el! No después de tantas promesas a Semei, aunque estuviera muerto, negarlo de ese modo solo le traería un gran dolor a Soubi antes de liberarlo.

Soltó un gemido de dolor y escucho a Ritsuka gritar su nombre, se giró en redondo pues no esperaba que el pelinegro estuviera ahí.

-…Rit…Ritsuka…

Lo vio aparecer en la puerta del baño y otra punzada de dolor le ataco haciéndolo caer hacia adelante y quedando apoyado en manos y rodillas ahogando un grito de dolor.

-¡Soubi! Tu cuello… ¿Qué le pasa a tu cuello?

Se arrodillo a su lado colocando una mano en su espalda y con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la preocupación.

-¿Qu…que…que haces…aquí? –arrugó la nariz por el dolor y se llevo una mano al cuello, quedó sentado sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué te pasa? Soubi…estaba preocupado por ti…yo…yo…

El luchador estaba sintiendo demasiado dolor, sudaba frío y se sentía indefenso teniendo a Ritsuka tan cerca, no le podía explicar la complejidad de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante, pero no quería mentirle más precisamente por eso se encontraba así.

-…Ya…ya pasara…no debiste venir…

Su respiración era bastante agitada y no podía abrir los ojos por completo debido al dolor, los gemidos de dolor seguían sonando aún contra su voluntad y no podía pensar con claridad.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que tenía que venir! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! Además…yo…necesitaba decirte algo…yo…no quiero que peleemos… ¡estoy harto de eso! No más secretos, por favor, no más secretos, quiero ayudarte. ¡Dime qué puedo hacer!

Soubi sonrió a pesar de su dolor, eso era lo que más deseaba, era por eso que estaba en ese predicamento y hubiese sido mejor si Ritsuka no lo hubiese tenido que presenciar; por el bien del muchacho tendría que detenerlo ahí y contarle parte de lo que sabía. No quería verlo sufrir más por culpa suya.

-…No…no le…diré nada…("aún")…basta…detenlo..por favor….

Sintió como el dolor iba disminuyendo, poco a poco, su respiración volvía a la normalidad, y su visión iba adquiriendo claridad.

-¿Soubi, de que me hablas?

Vio como el semblante de Soubi iba volviendo a la normalidad y noto que las marcas iban bajando de intensidad; aún se veían como recién hechas, pero ya no parecían en carne viva. Respiro más tranquilo, aún si no le decía nada sentía un gran alivio al no verlo sufrir…esa era una de las cosas que jamás comprendería…su semblante se entristeció y recordó las palabras de Soubi.

"-Aunque te lo explique, no lo entenderías…"

¿Sería eso cierto? Quería entenderlo, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Sus prejuicios nublarían su análisis de lo que el luchador tenía que decirle?

Sintió la mano de Soubi en su hombro y se giro a verlo, le sonreía, no esa sonrisa de 'lo siento de verdad, pero no te diré nada', sino una sincera y cálida sonrisa, una de esas que le hacían perder el piso y que le hacían querer abrazar al mayor y enredar sus dedos en esa cabellera color arena.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, Soubi lo envolvió en ese abrazo que tanto deseaba, era como si con ese abrazo quisiera reconfortarlo y decirle tantas cosas que no entendía. Se quedaron así un buen rato, sentados en el frío piso del baño, Soubi acariciando su espalda con infinita ternura y besando ocasionalmente su frente o su coronilla; Ritsuka recargado en el pecho de Soubi, ocasionalmente levantando la mirada y sonriendo conciliadoramente, aferrado a la camisa de su luchador queriendo grabar su aroma en su mente por siempre, con un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar.

"No necesito saber porque lo hiciste, no quiero que me digas todo lo que tiene que ver con las '7 lunas' y la academia, no quiero hacerte sufrir de ese modo de nuevo, quédate conmigo y obtendré mis respuestas; solo quédate conmigo"

Y como si pudiese leer su mente Soubi no dijo nada, espero a Ritsuka se calmara y se quedara dormido para llevarlo a su cama y acurrucarse ahí junto a él. Lo observo dormir y supo que Ritsuka había leído en el diario de Semei algo sobre él, que llegara a su casa demostraba que había puesto su confianza en él antes que en lo escrito por su hermano; se sentía feliz, haría lo posible por ayudarle a descifrar sus secretos y así quizás le creería cuando le decía que lo amaba.


	3. Conociéndose, ¡por fin!

Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo, un poco cursi pero disfrute mucho haciéndolo. Se pondrá un poco más cursi antes de complicarse. Tengan paciencia y dejen reviews ^o^

Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para escribir ideas locas de mi cabeza que pretenden entretenerlos y no enriquecerme.

Capítulo 3 Conociéndose, ¡por fin!

20 de Octubre.

Estoy agotado, mental, física y espiritualmente. Se supone que seré un luchador pero por más que lo intento nunca puedo ganar las simulaciones. Mis hechizos carecen de fuerza, comienza a ser frustrante y francamente odiaría ser un sacrificio, es el tipo de papel que le va al dulce Soubi no a mí. Ahora lo veo en las clases más que antes, me pregunto si Ritsu-sensei ya no lo necesita tanto a su lado ahora que ha satisfecho su capricho. Me pone muy de malas tenerlo tan cerca, es como una afrenta a todos mis ideales y por más que intento no logro dejar de ser antipático con él.

Luchador y sacrificio estaban en el estudio del primero, Soubi pintando y Ritsuka leyendo el libro que por primera vez le daba información exacta no solo de la academia y las 7 lunas, sino también de su hermano; para ser franco se iba dando cuenta de lo poco que conocía a su propia familia y a Soubi.

Tenía esa incomoda sensación en el estómago, no le gustaba como Semei se expresaba de Soubi y le encantaría escuchar la historia de parte de su luchador; pero eso, claro está, no iba a suceder pronto.

Estaba sentado en el suelo entre un montón de almohadas y cojines que Soubi le había conseguido para que estuviera cómodo, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver el nuevo cuadro en el que el mayor estaba trabajando. Se sentía fascinado por la habilidad de Soubi pero no se armaba de valor para decirlo.

Diciembre 20

La academia ha sido un caos total últimamente, gracias al cielo iré a casa por las vacaciones, extraño a papá y a Ritsuka; inclusive extraño a mi madre. No podré contarles nada pero es reconfortante estar con ellos y alejarme de este bizarro ambiente.

Sensei parece haberse resignado a que no seré un luchador, me ha dicho que en enero comenzara a entrenarme para sacrificio.

Me provoca escalofríos el solo pensar en ello, pero no creo tener muchas opciones, espero no desfalcar a Soubi como favorito de Ritsu-sensei.

Soubi de hecho tiene talento como luchador, pero el solo estar en la misma habitación con él me crispa los nervios, aun no sé porque.

Sintió como le tocaban la frente con un dedo y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Soubi arrodillado frente a él con la cara de preocupación.

-Perdón... ¿me decías algo?

-Nada, solo que te vi con el ceño tan fruncido que tenía que hacer algo para evitar que te salgan arrugas prematuras

Ritsuka le sonrió, cerro el libro y lo boto entre los cojines, adoptó la misma posición que Soubi para estar a la misma altura.

-Estoy bien...es solo que...- suspiro -...bueno es como intentar empezar de cero, supongo.

-Tu hermano era una buena persona, lo que haya hecho o dicho seguro tenía sus razones

¿Pensaría Soubi igual de Semei si supiera lo que decía de él? O peor aún, ¿lo sabría ya y a pesar de eso lo defendía? Ese pensamiento por alguna razón lo puso molesto y le seco la boca, sentía algo extraño en la boca del estómago.

Sintió el beso en su frente y se sonrojo un poco.

-Vayamos a dar una vuelta, llevamos aquí todo el día.

Salieron al parque cercano a la casa de Soubi, caminaban uno al lado del otro sin tocarse apenas, sin prisa y platicando de lo que habían hecho durante la semana.

Ritsuka de pronto sintió una enorme curiosidad por Soubi, por saber lo que le gustaba, que esperaba del futuro, que sentía del pasado, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso para no forzar los límites del luchador.

-¿Ritsuka?

-¿Mande?

-¿Estás bien? Te noto distraído...

-Si, lo siento, mi cabeza divaga un poco últimamente, es solo que intento acomodar tantas ideas nuevas.

Soubi le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

- Te decía que si quieres un helado...

Ritsuka asintió y sonrió

-Cuál es tu sabor de helado favorito, Sou?

Ni eso conocía de la persona con la que había pasado tantos años.

Soubi se quedo pensativo.

-Fresas con crema.

-Es curioso, siempre pensé que te gustaría algo más exótico

-Bueno en realidad fresas con crema me parece bastante exótico, tienes el dulce de la fresa que también es un poco ácida, pero no domina del todo por la crema...no sé, en mi paladar es lo mas delicioso, aunque las fresas con crema no son mi postre favorito.

Ritsuka estaba extasiado de escucharlo, era una de las ideas más extensas y personales que le había compartido.

-Vayamos por el helado, se me antoja bastante.

Llegaron a la tienda donde había carteles con sabores diferentes en cada pared, Ritsuka no recordaba la última vez que había entrado a una tienda de ese tipo.

"-¿Que sabor de helado prefieres?

-Chocolate

-¿En verdad es tu favorito?

-No, pero hoy tengo ganas de probar el chocolate.

-Bien, entonces chocolate será"

Ah sí, esa había sido la última, probablemente las últimas vacaciones que Semei rabia pasado con ellos.

-¿Que sabor de helado prefieres?

"Deja Vú"

-Mmmm...No estoy seguro, hace bastante tiempo que no como un helado.

-¿Alguna razón en especial?

-No en realidad, supongo que solo no me había dado el tiempo. ¿Por qué no pides uno por mí?

-Ok, ¿por qué no nos consigues una mesa?

Se dirigieron a lugares opuestos, Soubi al mostrador donde la encargada le sonreía amablemente y comenzó a coquetear con el descaradamente, Ritsuka instalado en una mesa que les permitía ver parte del parque se encontraba de pronto molesto por segunda vez en el día.

Hacía bastante tiempo que Ritsuka había aceptado que Soubi era atractivo, ya no solo para él o para todas sus compañeras en la escuela sino para el mundo en general, a donde quiera que fueran la gente volteaba a verlo y suspiraban por él. Claro que Soubi los ignoraba olímpicamente tal como hacia justo ahora con la chica que vendía helado, a Ritsuka nunca le había molestado ese tipo de atención hacia su luchador; de hecho muy a menudo bromeaba con él al respecto, pero justo hoy se sentía bien dispuesto a saltar sobre la empleada y dejarle bien claro con quien venía el de cabellera color arena.

-Muy bien, no pude decidir que sabor te gustaría más así que he traído 3 diferentes.

-En realidad no era tan necesario, hubieras elegido uno y ya.

-¿Que tienes? Te ves molesto...

-Nada...

Soubi suspiro, normalmente era bastante paciente pero los cambios de humor tan radicales de su sacrificio lo descolocaban y lo ponían de malas. Ritsuka siempre lograba sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él, antes solo se alejaban; ahora ninguno tenía miedo de una buena pelea.

-¿Ahora que hice?- pregunta exasperado

-¡Nada!- dos tonos arriba de su voz normal

-Si no me vas a decir entonces guárdate la mueca para cuando la puedas usar- bajando peligrosamente el tono de su voz

-¡Yo hago la cara que yo quiera, cuando me dé la gana!- siseando entre dientes

-¿Y entonces yo me la aguanto aunque no sepa ni por qué?- levantando la ceja, indignado

-No tiene nada que ver contigo...-voltea hacia otro lado

-Tiene TODO que ver conmigo- tomándolo de la barbilla y confrontando su mirada

Ritsuka no reniega del comentario, no se aleja del toque, no evade la mirada, esa extraña sensación como de plomo en el estómago ahora se ha transformado en revoloteo de mariposas mientras se va perdiendo en los profundos ojos del otro.

-Dijiste sin secretos, sin resentimientos. ¿Cómo se supone que sepa qué hacer si te lo guardas para ti mismo?

Los hombros de Ritsuka estaban relajados ahora, su corazón latía tranquilo y la mueca de fastidio había dado paso a una de docilidad que lograba derretir a Soubi.

-Lo siento...

-Dime que hice

-Nada

Y vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad, que no había intenciones ocultas ni reclamos.

-¿Entonces qué paso?

Ritsuka se sonrojo, había muchas cosas que le costaba hacer; esperar en una línea muy larga, andar en patines, preparar galletas, dibujar...pero de lo más difícil para él era 1 admitir sus sentimientos por Soubi y 2 tragarse su orgullo y admitir que estaba celoso.

Soubi se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era para Ritsuka intentar armar una frase en ese momento. Lejos de desesperarse le regalo una caricia con el dorso de la mano en la mejilla, suave, muy suave; Ritsuka ladeo la cabeza para prolongar el contacto y cerró los ojos.

-Dime que tienes...

-¿Prometes no reírte?- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

A modo de respuesta le beso la frente.

Ritsuka abrió la boca un par de veces sin lograr articular palabra alguna.

-¿Tenía que ser TAN amable contigo?

Soubi lo miro confundido, Ritsuka voltea la cabeza y el luchador sigue el rumbo de su mirada, lo mira confundido sin entender hasta que ella se da cuenta que está siendo observada y le regala una sonrisa seductora; la mirada asesina de Ritsuka le aclara las cosas.

-¿En serio?- su tono es de incredulidad

Ritsuka se sonroja violentamente y agacha la cabeza escapando de los orbes de Soubi. Este le toma la cara con ambas manos y le obliga a verlo.

-No hay manera de que alguien llame mi atención desde que te conozco. Eres la única persona a la que amo y siempre amare.

El sonrojo no baja, todo lo demás vuelve a la normalidad, saber que el luchador siente eso por él le tranquiliza y le aflora una sonrisa radiante.

-Te amo...

Le roba un beso, uno pequeño, corto y casto, cerrando así el tema y alejando a todas las admiradoras que Soubi había recolectado desde que llegaran al parque.

Enero 4

Estoy realmente molesto, estaba disfrutando mis vacaciones y todo iba tan bien hasta que recibí la llamada de Ritsu-sensei.

Entre a entrenamiento antes de lo esperado y estoy agotado... ¡Dios! No sé como el lindo Soubi lo aguanta. Se ve tan frágil, pero si sensei le hace la mitad de lo que me hace a mi es más resistente de lo que parece.

Es curioso porque no me parece una mala persona ¡pero no lo soporto!

Habían regresado a la casa del luchador, últimamente Ritsuka había pasado ahí casi todo su tiempo libre pues necesitaba reafirmar su relación con Soubi. Ahí comían, trabajaban, e incluso recibían visitas. Yuiko y Yayoi habían estado ahí terminando los trabajos finales y hasta habían organizado una pijamada.

Enero 15

Muy bien esto es lo que sucedió en las últimas 2 semanas, primero conocí a alguien...en verdad nunca creí que me gustaría un chico, pero este me cautivo...tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos, su forma de ser es cautivante y me dijo que yo le gusto desde que me vio pero no se había atrevido a acercarse. Pero justo después de que lo conocí me enferme. Pensé que era gripe porque me dio fiebre y me dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial la garganta. Estuve tirado en cama por cerca de 3 días y cuando logre levantarme tenía en el cuello mi "verdadero nombre".

"Beloved", el que es amado. Es un bello nombre, pero no me hace nada de gracia porque se de buena fuente que él no lo tiene y que sensei no nos dejara estar juntos...no como yo quisiera. Se ha estado comportando de forma extraña y no me deja salir a menos que vaya a clases.

Ritsuka no se lo podía creer, su hermano enamorado y nunca se lo dijo...

Sabía que no podía preguntarle nada a Soubi so pena de que volvieran a pelear ya que el luchador no le diría nada y el se frustraría, como deseaba que Soubi le pudiera contar su historia. Miraron la hora; media noche...nada bueno se auguraba.

-Debería ir a casa, presiento que no seré muy bien recibido.

Ritsuka iba pasando junto a Soubi para tomar sus cosas e irse, pero el luchador le sostuvo la muñeca...

-Quédate conmigo...

Ritsuka dudo por varios minutos, sabía que debía irse pero deseaba quedarse; la verdad es que su vida parecía mucho más sencilla cuando estaba con Soubi.

Lo mira de frente y se da cuenta que en sus ojos no hay súplica ningún dolor velado, es más bien una cortes orden; una que a Ritsuka no le molesta seguir.

Soubi le prepara el baño y arregla la cocina mientras Ritsuka se asea, luego es el turno del luchador y el pequeño se sienta a leer un rato.

Febrero 8

¡Esto es el colmo de la ironía! ¡Todo lo malo que alguna vez hice ahora lo estoy pagando! ¡No es posible!

¿Recuerdas mi verdadero nombre?

De entre todos los seres humanos en la tierra, el único que comparte mi nombre es Soubi!

¡Lo odio! Desde que sensei me dijo que él iba a ser mi luchador no me lo quito de encima, ¡como si fuera mi obligación quererlo! Lo peor es la cara tan dolida que hace cuando rechazo sus muestras de afecto, ¡¿que no entiende que yo no lo quiero? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? El es solo mi luchador y no le debo nada, es una herramienta y nada más.

Ritsuka sintió su corazón acelerarse al leer esta parte del diario, por qué tanto rechazo a Soubi?

Antes quizás el había tenido la misma actitud hacia el luchador, pero la forma de ser de Soubi lo había ido ganando poco a poco y estaba completamente seguro que Soubi había hecho de todo para ganarse a su hermano.

Cerró el libro y lo puso en la cabecera de la cama. Se acostó sobre su lado derecho viendo hacia la puerta del baño de donde sonaba el agua cayendo.

Se pregunto qué habría pasado si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, ¿se habría enamorado de él...? ...

Se sonrojo violentamente ante el pensamiento, y no porque no supiera que estaba enamorado del luchador, pero el haber pensado en ello tan espontáneamente cuando siempre intentaba ocultarlo hasta en pensamientos...bueno, eso era nuevo.

"Aghhhh! Soubi! ¿Por qué complicas tanto mi cabeza?"

Ritsuka comenzó a divagar sobre todas las implicaciones de esa relación tan bizarra que tenían.

"Odio que no me cuentes nada, pero amo como me haces sentir cuando me abrazas y me besas. Sé que eres una buena persona aunque todos digan lo contrario, me haces sentir celoso cuando alguien más te habla y siento mariposas en el estómago cuando me visitas de sorpresa, cuando tengo miedo me tranquilizas pero a veces me haces enojar tanto que lo único que quiero es golpearte y hacerte reaccionar...eres demasiado complicado, y a la vez tan simple.

Quiero saberlo todo de ti, quiero que dejes de sufrir por no poder contarme, por cargar con ese peso tan enorme tu solo, quiero quedarme para siempre contigo...quiero...quiero saber que todo esto es real"

Soubi salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla y al ver a Ritsuka sonrió con ternura, no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado.

Se sentó en la cama frente a él sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones, se cruzaron sus miradas y el mundo desapareció para ellos, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Nunca lo sabrían ni les importaba.

Sin cruzar palabras Ritsuka alcanzo la toalla y termino de secar el cabello de Soubi, tomo el cepillo que mantenía en el buro y cepillo cuidadosamente los mechones color arena que le encantaban.

Soubi se dejo hacer, completamente relajado disfrutaba las caricias del ratoncito. Cuando este hubo terminado se llevo la toalla al baño y cuando regreso Ritsuka ya se había metido entre las cobijas.

-Buenas noches, Ritsuka- le beso con delicadeza la frente, se alejo para salir del cuarto.

Nunca habían dormido juntos, Soubi prefería no incomodarlo o presionarlo.

-Quédate conmigo...- lo tomo de la muñeca, con la mirada gacha y un leve rosado adornando sus mejillas

Soubi sonrió, se estiro para apagar la luz y se metió entre las cobijas, su corazón se aceleró sin que lo pudiera evitar.

Quedaron de frente y a dos palmos de distancia, nerviosos, sin ninguna idea de que hacer.

Sorprendentemente fue Ritsuka el que rompió la distancia, coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho del luchador y escondió la cara en el pecho de Soubi. Al luchador poco le importaba que su corazón latiese desbocadamente y que Ritsuka le pudiese escuchar, agacho la cabeza para besarle la coronilla y le rodeo la cintura protectoramente con un brazo, sus piernas se entrelazaron. Poco a poco su corazón fue calmándose y se quedo dormido.

Ritsuka se acomodo entre los brazos de su luchador, extrañamente tranquilo y complacido.

-Yo también te amo- lo dijo muy despacito para no despertar a Soubi y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.


	4. Giro inesperado

Hola a todos, espero que aún quieran leer este capi a pesar de los mil años de atraso, este capítulo en verdad me costó un poco pero al final me gustó, espero que a ustedes también. Disfruten

Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ésta es una historia hecha sin ánimo de lucro que busca solo entretenerlos.

Disfruten

Cap. 4

Los rayos de sol le daban directo en la cara por lo que se cubrió con la mano y abrió perezosamente los ojos, no recordaba la última vez que había descansado tan bien.

Suspiro complacido y fue cuando noto el peso del brazo de alguien más alrededor de su cintura y la suave respiración en su cuello.

Se sonrojo levemente al recordar donde y con quien estaba, sonrió y se giro para quedar de frente a su luchador, se movió con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, aparto un mechón de su sedoso cabello arena para observar el rostro apacible del mayor. Se veía completamente relajado, los labios entreabiertos dejaban salir suaves exhalaciones, Ritsuka miraba embelesado y sin poder evitarlo deslizo una mano con infinita ternura por el contorno de ese delicado rostro.

Soubi abrió perezosamente sus ojos azules como el mar y al mirar a su adorado frente a él le sonrió, a Ritsuka esa sonrisa le hizo revolotear mariposas en el estomago. Era la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto, sus ojos parecían brillar, no había en esa expresión absolutamente nada más que puro... ¿amor? Se sonrojo y deposito un casto beso en sus labios, el luchador lo envolvió en sus brazos y se quedaron así hasta que el despertador les trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Se cambiaron y desayunaron en completo silencio, solo compartiendo sonrisas y gestos. Era un silencio agradable que no necesitaba ser llenado.

Ritsuka tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa del luchador siendo seguido por Soubi que al alcanzarlo entrelazo sus dedos y así caminaron hasta la escuela de Ritsuka.

-Ritsuka-kun! Soubi-kun!

Los aludidos se pararon y voltearon a ver a la chica, la saludaron con la mano que tenían libre. Llego hasta ellos y les beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora sé que estas en buenas manos, puedo irme tranquilo

-Lo dices como si estuvieran al acecho y solo esperaran que te fueras para lastimarme

-Si admito que estoy algo paranoico, pero...no puedo evitarlo- se inclino para besarle la frente, nunca se espero que Ritsuka levantaría la cabeza y el beso quedaría en sus labios.

Decidido a guardar la compostura se enderezo y se despidió de la chica, comenzó a caminar

-Ritsuka...

-¿Dime?

-Te amo

-Lo se

El luchador sonrió y se fue caminando lentamente.

-¿Que fue eso?

-¿De qué me hablas?- Ritsuka luce confundido ante la pregunta de su amiga, ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la escuela.

La pelirosa sonríe y mueve la cabeza, prefiere no presionar más de la cuenta.

-Nada, déjalo

Llegan al salón de clases y Ritsuka le pregunta por su día anterior.

-Pues fui a comprar el uniforme de la escuela, y estudie un rato para el examen, vi una película y luego hice mi tarea. Solo eso.

-Suena bien...

Yayoi hace su aparición, se dirige a sus amigos, estrecha la mano de Ritsuka y besa cariñosamente la mejilla de Yuiko.

-¿Cómo vas con el diario?

Ritsuka suspira en frustración.

-Entre mas lo leo menos entiendo, me gustaría escuchar la versión de Soubi pero eso no sucederá

-El debe tener sus razones

- Yo sé que si, pero me frustra tanto. El mundo que yo conocía no es para nada realidad.

-¿Pero qué has averiguado hasta ahora?

-¿Recuerdan como era yo con Soubi al principio?

-¿Cruel?

-¿Mas frio que el hielo?

-Sí, bueno, yo era un santo comparado con mi hermano. Lo odio desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, aunque en realidad no he leído que tuvieran una conversación en forma. No entiendo nada

Su amiga le toca el hombro y cuando voltea a verlo le sonríe

-Quizás las cosas cambien conforme vayas leyendo más

-Eso me gusta pensar

El profesor entro y se sentaron en sus lugares, Ritsuka fingía tomar apuntes pero en realidad estaba leyendo el diario de Semei.

Marzo 27

Estoy en problemas, graves, graves problemas.

Soubi está internado en el hospital de la academia, al parecer lleve las cosas demasiado lejos en un entrenamiento, pero no sé porque tomo el daño que me tocaba a mí.

Si va a ser un luchador es pésimo, ¿que pretendía? ¿Que brincara a agradecerle que me salvara? No es su obligación, y no es mi estilo.

Ritsu-sensei se ve preocupado, pensé que me iba a sacar los ojos cuando lastime a su adorado Soubi, después me ha mantenido vigilado y no podido ver a mi, "amigo".

Ritsuka cerró el libro y suspiro en frustración, intento poner atención a su clase y al no conseguirlo volvió su atención al libro.

Era un libro encuadernado en piel, había tenido ya varios así en sus manos, se notaba que lo habían usado bastante, lo abrió por la primera hoja que así rezaba:

"Nada eras, hasta que te di un nombre exististe y entonces fuiste mío y por siempre también seré tuyo"

La frase le llamo tanto la atención que giro la pagina y comenzó a leer. Era al parecer un libro de historia, contaba de una secta que al parecer eran los antecesores de la academia, había algunas notas al margen con la letra de su hermano. Nombres casi siempre, rimas, preguntas que probablemente eran respondidas con las frases que subrayaba después.

-Ritsuka?

-¿Si?

-La clase termino

Fue ahí donde saco la nariz del libro luciendo asombrado

-¿En verdad pasaron 2 horas?

-¿Que hacías? ¿Has estado leyendo ese libro todo este tiempo?

-¿Encontraste algo interesante?

-Bastante...

Los otros dos se sentaron frente a él esperando que continuara

-Al parecer la academia fue un grupo al principio, como los ninjas. Entrenaban a los luchadores para pelear con hechizos y evitar tanto derramamiento de sangre

-Entonces al principio solo eran luchadores

-Así es, los llamaban hechiceros de palabras. A la fecha lo único que haces es tomar la debilidad del oponente y convertirla en tu fortaleza usando palabras.

Yayoi parecía bastante intrigado

-Tiene sentido, es como jugar scrabble, el que tiene la palabra más valiosa gana

-Claro, con la diferencia de que aquí puedes defenderte. Las palabras y hechizos han ido evolucionando, al parecer siempre creyeron eso de que la lengua es mas afilada que la espada

-Eso es muy interesante, Ritsuka-kun, pensar que Soubi es uno de los mejores en ese ámbito...es bastante impresionante

-Vaya que sí, pero aquí dice que antes eran entrenados como monjes y que eran tan poderosos que el daño psíquico si mataba a sus oponentes

-Esto es mucho más peligroso de lo que parece, Ritsuka.- Yayoi tenía cierto toque de temor en la voz

-Lo sé, pero escucha esto. Después de un tiempo estos guerreros se agruparon en una pequeña aldea y reclutaban a gente que tenia habilidades para ser hechiceros. Les ofrecían sustento para ellos y toda su familia y así fueron creciendo.

-Eran muy inteligentes

-Por qué lo dices, Yuiko?

-Bueno, existen muchas organizaciones que para proteger sus habilidades se cierran por completo y no dejan entrar a nadie. Al final todas terminan desapareciendo

-Tiene razón, aquí aceptaban a la familia del que tenía el poder y así existía variedad y no "pureza de sangre"

-¿Que mas dice?

-Hasta ahora solo he leído eso, es muy interesante. Yo pensé que la academia era muy reciente y resulta que lleva miles de años entre nosotros

-Seguramente en algún punto tuvieron que esconderse y algo cambio

-Es lo que estaba pensando, pero aun no entiendo cómo llega todo esto hasta mi hermano o hasta Soubi.

Al parecer después solo ciertas familias tenían descendencia con habilidades y rara vez encontrabas a alguien fuera de la aldea, que eventualmente se volvió ciudad

En ese momento su celular sonó y la luz roja le indico de quien se trataba. Era un mensaje de texto

"Ratoncito, hoy deberías volver temprano a casa, no quiero que tu madre tenga uno de sus episodios y te lastime.

Pasó por ti al terminar la escuela y te llevare a casa.

Te amo"

Ritsuka sonrió y contesto el mensaje

"Eso suena bien, te estaré esperando. Podríamos comer un helado de camino a casa.

Cuídate

*Chuu*"

El pelinegro puso atención a su siguiente clase, al menos a medias mientras seguía desdoblando toda la información que tenía en la cabeza, si era una sociedad que se preocupaba por el bienestar de la sociedad por que Soubi tenía esa mirada de resentimiento cuando se hablaba de la academia o Ritsu-sensei?

El rubio podía ser muchas cosas, pero era una persona buena, dulce y amable. ¿Qué le habría sucedido para sentir aversión hacia su antiguo maestro?

En el descanso Ritsuka leyó un poco mas, leyó con sus amigos.

Alguien leía un par de páginas y le contaba a los otros 2.

-Dice aquí que para evitar la muerte de los hechiceros gran parte del poder psíquico se canalizo a formar una "zona segura"

-Eso debe ser cuando Soubi acepta un duelo, el espacio alrededor no se ve afectado

-Dice que la batalla se lleva a cabo en la mente de quien declara la batalla

-Supongo que por eso rendirse no es una opción, pero ¿por que recibes daño físico si es un ejercicio mental?

-Recuerda que tu mente controla al cuerpo, si tu mente dice que hay daño entonces lo habrá. Visto así tiene sentido que Soubi sea el mejor luchador

-Por qué lo dices, Ritsuka?

-No solo es rápido para encontrar la debilidad de un hechizo y crear un contraataque, también logra sugestionar y desconcentrar a su oponente y es casi inmune o al menos muy resistente cuando le juegan algo parecido

Yayoi se acomodo los lentes y siguió leyendo

-Ya para la edad media lo que se hacía en esa pequeña ciudad se comenzó a ocultar, la gente se empezó a dispersar y se les fue perdiendo el rastro. Se perdieron por unos cientos de años y luego alguien fundo la academia.

Se tomaron las bases y se desarrollo la disciplina con algunas variantes, la más importante es que se instauraron los "sacrificios"

-Entonces antes el que hacia todo y recibía el daño era el luchador

-Pero ya antes existían los "escuderos", nunca iban solos a combate. El escudero llevaba medicina y se hacía cargo del cuerpo en caso de fallecimiento. Hay todo un capitulo de Sacrificios

Al decirlo le paso el libro a Yuiko que comenzó a hojear y leer dicho capitulo

-Qué curioso, le han hecho muchas modificaciones y han cambiado nombres pero de modo poético mantienen las mismas funciones y se minimiza el daño.

Pero cuando te lo explican así es muy bello, ¿donde se transforma todo?

-Ya sabes que después de un tiempo la gente hace interpretaciones de las cosas, leyes, reglas a su conveniencia. Estoy casi seguro que hace apenas 50 años las cosas eran diferentes

-Esto es lindo...

-El que, Yuiko?

-Dice aquí que antes el escudero y el hechicero hacían un pacto, como un pacto de amor eterno en el que prometían fidelidad, ternura, y hacerse cargo el uno del otro.

-Como en los ejércitos griegos

-Pero... ¿y si se enamoraban de alguien más?

-Como los empezaban a entrenar desde pequeños convivían escuderos y hechiceros, así les daban la oportunidad de elegir a su pareja. Pero si alguien se enamoraba de una persona del exterior le daban la oportunidad de marcharse y formar una familia

Ritsuka se veía un tanto confundido, ¿donde entraban los nombres? ¿La hermeticidad del director de la academia?

-Aquí está el porqué de los nombres...

Ritsuka se incorporo de inmediato y la miro anhelante pues necesitaba entender esa parte con urgencia

-Dice aquí que una pareja de hechicero/escudero estaba tan profundamente enamorada que se tatuaron un solo nombre, un solo kanji, "poder". Cada vez que lo veían recordaban que eran los más poderosos y ganaban siempre.

Otras parejas comenzaron a adoptar esa costumbre, buscaban la cualidad que los hiciera sobresalir a ambos y en el campo de batalla adoptaban ese nombre

-Entiendo eso, pero ahí ellos elegían su nombre, ¿como aparece un nombre de la nada?

-No es muy claro, eso sucedió poco antes de que se les perdiera el rastro antes de que instaurara la academia. Hay una nota en la letra de tu hermano que dice "modificación genética"

-No entiendo, según yo los zero son modificaciones genéticas, pero todos ellos deben tener algún gen mágico entonces.

-Aquí no explican nada más acerca de los poderes, solo dice que los primeros "nombres reales" empezaron aparecer hace aproximadamente 150 años, solo en parejas aisladas, el resto seguía eligiendo como antes pero ya no te permitían formar familia fuera de la academia

-Algo debió suceder al desintegrarse la antigua academia, pero si este es el libro de historia oficial no nos va a decir nada

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, Yayoi. Pero creo que comienzo a entender un poco a la academia, pero no su cambio de actitud

-Hace 50 años la política fue cambiada por completo y solo podías emparejarte con aquella persona que compartía tu nombre.

Algunos nunca lo desarrollaban y algunos tenían la habilidad de cambiarlo.

Es bastante ambiguo, no te dan más detalles.

Ritsuka suspiro, al igual que Soubi, este libro solo le daría respuestas a medias.

-Ritsuka, no desesperes, nos tomara tiempo pero veras que sacaremos algo en claro

El pelinegro sonrió sintiendo el claro apoyo de parte de sus dos mejores amigos. Era curioso porque al principio había estado muy quisquilloso con ellos pero ahora sentía que los conocía de toda la vida y eso en lugar de asustarlo le daba alegría a su vida.

Dejaron el librito por la paz y terminaron su almuerzo conversando tonterías. Regresaron a clases y mientras más se acercaba la hora de salida más anhelante miraba hacia la ventana el pelinegro.

-¿Sucede algo, compañero?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Jeje Ritsuka-kun, ves la ventana con una mirada soñadora

Yayoi asintió con vehemencia, consiguiendo un sonrojo bastante profundo en Ritsuka ante el cual los otros dos rieron

-No sucede nada, es solo...no sé qué pasa, pero yo...

-Venga, puedes contarnos, ni Yuiko ni yo nos reiremos

-Quiero verlo...- sonrió tímidamente sin perder el sonrojo

-Es normal, casi siempre quieres verlo

-Ahora es distinto...es extraño- miro hacia la ventana esperando ver la cabellera arena-siento que algo revolotea en mi estomago, me sonrojo, se me acelera el corazón...quiero abrazarlo, que me tome de la mano...

Yayoi sonrió enternecido y volteo a ver a su amiga de cabellera rosada que le devolvió una sonrisa similar, el también se sentía así cuando estaba con ella.

Ritsuka regreso su atención hacia ellos cuando Yayoi le coloco una mano en el hombro

-2 horas mas y el estará esperándote

Sonriendo se prepararon para la última clase, Ritsuka guardo el diario, por hoy era suficiente de conjeturas.

-No puedo creer que en un par de meses terminaremos la escuela, da algo de miedo.

-Lo sé, por suerte los tengo a ambos sino los exámenes finales realmente serian una tortura

-Sabes que siempre te ayudamos con gusto, ojala cuando estudien la universidad no se olviden de mi

-Claro que no, Ritsuka-chan!

-Eso nunca, por el contrario te pediremos que salgas más con nosotros

Los 3 reían alegremente mientras fantaseaban con el futuro que les aguardaba, guardaron sus cosas y caminaron sin prisa hacia la entrada. Algunas bromas se hacían presentes y todo eran risas, sonrisas y promesas de amistad.

En algún momento el pelinegro volteo a la entrada y vio a su luchador esperándolos, su eterna y serena sonrisa le hizo temblar las rodillas y sudar las palmas. Paso saliva, sentía la necesidad de correr a sus brazos y dejar que le besara, siempre prefería mantener su distancia para evitarse problemas, la discreción en definitiva era su marca personal.

Cuando llegaron hasta el Yuiko y Yayoi lo saludaron efusivamente a lo que el respondió, con los años habían creado un buen lazo de amistad; levanto la cara un tanto sonrojado y los ojitos le brillaban con anhelo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el rubio y que obviamente no iba a dejar pasar.

Soubi le tendió la mano a su sacrificio que se removía un poco inquieto en su lugar, estaba realmente confundido porque sentía la necesidad de cercanía y a la vez no se sentía cómodo con las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Al final la tomo y sintió como el rubio lo halaba con suavidad hacia su cuerpo tomándolo por sorpresa, sorpresa que no duro tanto pues al sentirse arropado por los fuertes brazos del luchador se dejo llevar y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

-Te extrañe- le susurro al oído mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte- le contesto con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho

Yayoi y Yuiko giraron un poco para darles algo de privacidad, tales muestras de afecto no eran muy comunes y preferían darles su espacio. Yayoi a veces quería tener el valor del rubio para acercarse a la persona amada en lugar de mantenerla como solo su amiga.

Caminaron los 4 juntos en calma, Soubi y Ritsuka con las manos entrelazadas. Hacía tiempo que los otros dos no lo veían por el trabajo así que le preguntaron qué tal iba; les conto que estaba trabajando con Kyo para decorar varias casas y le habían pedido retratos pintados por lo cual había estado bastante ocupado. Justo ese día lo había visto y le había contado que estaba saliendo con alguien

-¿Dijo con quien?

-No, y tampoco le pregunte demasiado, cuando se le escape te contare

Yayoi asintió complacido

-Espero que sean muy felices- el tono de Yuiko era más bien soñador

-Eso creo, lo vi bastante convencido, no parecía estar jugando

-Bien, nosotros nos iremos por aquí. Te veremos mañana Ritsuka, recuerda que debemos entregar el proyecto

-Si, lo sé. Yuiko lo llevara. Nos veremos mañana

-Adiós, Ritsuka-kun, Soubi-kun

-Hasta luego chicos

Se quedaron de pie viéndolos marcharse, Soubi se inclino para besar la frente del pelinegro y aprovechar para quitarle el portafolio de la escuela

-Vamos

En cualquier otro momento Ritsuka hubiese al menos protestado, pero lo había tomado tan de sorpresa que solo asintió y comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

Soubi le hablaba de sus cuadros y Ritsuka de literatura.

En algún momento Soubi cerro distancias entre ellos y le rodeo la cintura con la mano libre, Ritsuka dudo por unos segundos y le regreso el gesto, así caminaron por varias cuadras y atravesaron un parque, se habían quedado en silencio disfrutando de la repentina cercanía.

Pronto se encontraron en la calle de Ritsuka, ver su casa a lo lejos le hizo un nudo en el estomago, llegaron a la entrada y se soltaron para quedar de frente

-Te quiero

Ritsuka sonrió, poso una mano sobre el asa de su portafolio y la otra acaricio la mejilla de su luchador

-Te veré mañana

Ahora era Soubi el que sonreía, dejo que Ritsuka tomara su portafolio y sostuvo la mano en su mejilla.

-Soubi...

El rubio pensó que estaba alucinando porque veía la cara de Ritsuka cada vez más cerca, pero cambio de parecer cuando sintió el beso en sus labios, cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto, que su sacrificio le regalara un beso era una delicia tan poco común que prefería aprovecharla cuando se presentaba

Algo diferente sucedió en esta ocasión, de ser el eterno inocente y casto beso, paso a uno cargado de deseo, el portafolios cayo con un sonido seco, al que ninguno presto atención, cuando el pelinegro le hecho los brazos al cuello.

Soubi, atrapado y abrumado, por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando le rodeo la cintura y la espalda atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo y profundizando el beso como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Soubi se iba dejando llevar mientras el beso se hacía mas húmedo y mas hambriento, de todas las situaciones extrañas es que se podría encontrar esta era la más irreal.

Sintió los dedos de Ritsuka enredándose entre sus cabellos, una mano se deslizo a su pecho y le agarro con fuerza de la camisa; el deslizo sus manos por la espalda del pelinegro hasta su nuca en repetidas ocasiones y entonces sintió como Ritsuka gemía dentro del beso.

El sonido le mando un escalofrío por la columna, lo beso en la mejilla, los pómulos, los ojos, el cuello; nunca se había atrevido a besarle el cuello pero ahora lo besaba y lamia con tal devoción que parecía querer grabar su nombre ahí.

La sensación tan nueva al principio le hizo cosquillas y pronto se convirtieron en descargas eléctricas que nacían en su cuello e iban a morir a su vientre. Gemía suavemente sin poder evitarlo y ante cada gemido, su luchador volvía al ataque.

Tomo el rostro del rubio para volver a besarlo en los labios y ahora el beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta quedar unidos por la frente con el corazón a mil y la respiración agitada.

Se miraron con intensidad por varios segundos, estaban sonrojados, Soubi le acaricio la mejilla a Ritsuka y el chico decidió recargar la cabeza en el pecho de su luchador. Se quedaron así un par de minutos

-Debo irme- su tono de voz hacía notar lo poco que le agradaba la idea

-No quiero que te vayas, pero sé que debes hacerlo

-¿Te veré mañana?

Por toda respuesta el rubio le beso dulcemente antes de soltarlo.

Tomo el portafolios y camino hasta llegar a la puerta, se giro y se despidió con la mano, Soubi imito el gesto y le vio entrar a la casa. Espero un par de minutos y suspiro, suspiro complacido, estaba como clavado al piso esperando que Ritsuka se asomara al balcón, su corazón latía acelerado y aun sentía en la nariz el dulce aroma de su sacrificio.

Perdió noción del tiempo, cerró los ojos y dejo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, nada podía borrarle esa sonrisa.

Escucho cristal o porcelana romperse dentro de la casa, abrió los ojos e instintivamente busco el balcón, la luz estaba apagada, entro en pánico cuando escucho más cosas romperse, subió al árbol que siempre usaba para entrar por la ventana de Ritsuka.

Cuando estuvo en el balcón y a punto de abrir la ventana sintió un dolor atravesarle el pecho, juraba que oía su nombre en la voz de su sacrificio, el intenso dolor le hizo caer en sus rodillas, sintió que se asfixiaba. Tomo la ventana y descubrió que estaba cerrada, una nueva oleada de dolor le hizo gemir.

Supo que el dolor no le pertenecía pues su especialidad era soportarlo, ese dolor venia de Ritsuka y tenía que ayudarlo.

Respiro profundamente controlando el dolor, forzó la ventana y al no conseguir nada prefirió romper el cristal, atravesó la habitación hasta las escaleras en penumbra, las bajo ágilmente, desde donde estaba veía la sala y la cocina echas un desastre, el altar para Semei también había sufrido daños. Aguzo los ojos buscando a su adorado pelinegro, lo encontró en la sala tendido en el suelo, al parecer al borde de la inconsciencia.

Iba a lanzarse por él y todo le sucedió muy rápido, la madre de Ritsuka salió de la nada con un cuchillo en mano, se acercaba peligrosamente al chico murmurando cosas como, "Tú no eres mi hijo", "Que le haz echo a mi hijo?", "Devuélvelo!", "Acabare contigo, impostor!"

Ritsuka la miraba horrorizado, pero no parecía poder moverse, 3 zancadas fue lo que le tomo llegar a ella y arrebatarle el cuchillo.

El aullido de dolor de la mujer los descoloco a los 3, en su afán de proteger a su sacrificio se le había ido un poco la mano al sostener la muñeca para que soltara el cuchillo.

-¡Ritsuka cuidado! Nos hará daño- al parecer volvía a la lucidez

-Soubi...-

-No te muevas, pequeño. Todo estará bien

-...no la lastimes...

El luchador se quedo entre la mujer y su hijo para evitar sorpresas

-Misaki, para ya. Lo estas lastimando

-¡No te llevaras a otro de mis hijos!

Ritsuka se sentía confundido, ¿cómo es que Soubi sabía el nombre de su madre? Por qué pensaba que Soubi se había llevado a Semei? La inconsciencia comenzaba a llegar a él cuando algo inesperado sucedió, una "zona segura" se desplego pero no por parte del luchador sino por parte de su madre.

-¡No dejare que te lo lleves!

-No dejare que lo sigas lastimando

Su madre no dijo nada, movió las manos y una lluvia de agujas cayó sobre el rubio, Soubi murmuro algo y logro reflectar casi todas, un par alcanzaron a Ritsuka y unas cuantas más a su luchador.

-No te necesitamos, ¡nunca lo hemos hecho! ¡Eres una marioneta de esa academia! ¡Déjanos en paz!

Ritsuka como pudo se saco las agujas que lo habían alcanzado y se incorporo a medias, Soubi estaba a un par de pasos y le vio sacudirse también las agujas

-Soubi? ¿Qué está pasando?

Soubi lo miro, pánico en sus ojos, el dolor del silencio le pesaba hoy más que nunca, dejo caer los parpados pesadamente, cansado de ocultar su pasado.

Sintió el ataque de Misaki y apenas tuvo tiempo de proteger al pelinegro, llego hasta él y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Ritsuka, que había cerrado los ojos ante el inminente peligro, los abrió despacio para encontrar el rostro serio de su luchador que tenia la mano derecha extendida al frente. Una barrera se alzaba entre ellos y su madre, una que comenzaba a resquebrajarse y al ir callendo, las piezas se transformaban en mariposas, esas hermosas mariposas azules que se habían convertido en el símbolo del luchador. Se fijo de nuevo en el rubio y noto una lagrima en la esquina de su ojo, parpadeo, la lagrima bajaba lenta y tortuosamente por la pálida mejilla dejando un salado rastro; curiosamente, más que cualquier otro gesto, esa lagrima le rompía el corazón a Ritsuka, como si todo el dolor y la impotencia de Soubi se hiciera presente con ella.

Quería saber, odiaba estar a obscuras, pero no a costa de él, no si tenía que pagar con lágrimas de esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Ritsuka!

Escuchaba a su madre pero de algún modo el tono de pánico en la voz no le tocaba ninguna fibra como lo hacían los ojos de Soubi.

-Pídeme que me valla y lo hare

-¡¿Que?- los ojos de Ritsuka se abrieron con pánico

La barrera callo y Misaki observo a su hijo pequeño en brazos del luchador, lo vio aferrarse a uno de sus brazos, con ojitos suplicantes, vio el rostro impasible de Soubi y sus ojos lo delataban, estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-Ritsuka...

La voz melosa le erizo los cabellos en la nuca y lo hizo voltear a verla

-...pequeño, ese hombre no nos dirá nada. Quédate a mi lado y encontraremos una solución

Ritsuka había visto esa mirada en varias parejas que la academia había mandado, es mirada soberbia de quien sabe que el otro no podrá contestarle. Al principio se molestaba con Soubi, después le molesto que los otros se aprovecharan del juramento que había hecho. Volteo a ver a su luchador que en los ojos tenia pintada tristeza, desesperación y furia. Vio lo mismo que su madre, Soubi iba a quebrarse.

Había estado a punto un par de veces, pero nunca lo había visto tan conmocionado como ahora, no lo veía probablemente para no soltarse en llanto, su postura era de total desafío a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Yo no me lleve a Semei y jamás le entregaría a Ritsuka

-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Dame a mi hijo!

-En cuanto el me lo pida

-¡Dámelo!

-¡Deja de decidir por el!

Primer arranque, ambos de pie ahora frente a Misaki, Soubi de lado para protegerlo si algo sucedía, Ritsuka aferrado a su cintura, sintiendo lo irreal de la situación y cuan próximo estaba el clímax de esta batalla.

Indignada conjuro una tormenta y varios rayos intentaron alcanzarlos.

-Bajo tu manto protector, centellas de furia no nos alcanzan, a ti nos encomendamos los amantes, que la desesperación no nos vuelva errantes.

Ritsuka lo abrazo muy fuerte, los rayos cayeron alrededor de ellos pero ninguno les hizo daño.

Lo había susurrado muy bajo, como si de una oración se tratase, pero noto que el nombre de Soubi comenzaba a sangrar como siempre que luchaba con él.

-Soubi?

-Estoy bien...

-Ritsuka, por favor, no me abandones por el- la voz de su madre quebrándose- quédate conmigo

Ritsuka volteo a ver a su luchador, sabía que no le diría nada pero no imaginaba ya su vida sin él.

-Sabes que no tengo mucho para darte...

El pelinegro le miro con cierto temor en sus ojos, no quería una despedida

-...pero espero que sepas que te amo, que te amado por años y que daría por ti todo lo que me pidieras

Ritsuka relajo el semblante, cerró los ojos y suspiro aliviado. Sonrió y le echo los brazos al cuello

-Nunca me dejes, te quiero...

Soubi le sonrió de vuelta, nunca le había dicho que lo quería, lo suponía, lo veía a veces en sus ojos, pero escucharlo le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Lo beso con emoción contenida por años y encontró la respuesta que necesitaba, la confirmación de esa declaración

-Pues si no es conmigo, no dejare que se lo lleves, ni que te lo quedes

Los ojos de su madre lo asustaron, estaban decididos a hacerles daño, cuando vio como Soubi fruncía el entrecejo y su semblante preocupado supo que no saldrían de ahí ilesos

-Llévame contigo...

Soubi asintió, preparándose para intentar parar el ataque de Misaki y buscando un hueco para salir de ahí.

-...solo no la lastimes demasiado

Soubi torció una sonrisa, no había atacado para no lastimar a la mujer, pero con el cambio de reglas que le daba su sacrificio podía pensar en una mejor idea, lo sacaría de ahí y en algo pensarían juntos.

-Sostente fuerte, no saldremos ilesos de aquí, pero ella tampoco.

Ritsuka obedeció y se abrazo al luchador por la cintura, había experimentado dolor emocional y físico varias veces, inclusive a la muerte de su hermano pensó que nada podría doler mas. Error. Cerró los ojos ante la cegadora luz que provocaba el ataque de Misaki, sintió a su luchador tensarse mientras minimizaba el daño todo lo que podía.

El dolor le atravesó todo el cuerpo, un dolor tan real, tan intenso que su mente se nublo por unos segundos.

El temblor del cuerpo de Soubi le devolvió a la realidad, sabía que él era el que se llevaba la peor parte.

Soubi murmuraba, había aprendido a fuerza de observación que los hechizos más poderosos siempre los murmuraban o los decía muy bajo.

Esta vez su madre si tuvo que cubrirse, al parecer Soubi se había restringido una vez más por él, pero ahora volvía a su terreno y seguro lograría sacarlos de ahí.

"Si tan solo no tuviera que preocuparse por el daño"

-Jamás lo lograras, sabes que no tienes oportunidad. Déjalo ya. ¿Por qué seguir empeñado en guardar una promesa a alguien que te odio y te lastimo tanto?

-¡Restricción!

Al parecer su madre estaba bien enterada de lo que sucedía con su luchador y como nunca antes le estaba afectando

-Esos hechizos no surten efecto en mí, ya deberías saberlo, tendrás que ser más creativo para poder salir de aquí.

-Jugar fuera de las reglas no te hace mejor que yo, Misaki.

Ritsuka miro la cara de su madre deformarse con indignación, le lanzo algo y Soubi se cubrió con los brazos, en un ágil movimiento tomo algo de lo que le había lanzado y se lo regreso, al fin logro asestarle un golpe a Misaki.

-No lo lograras, no si tienes que preocuparte por un sacrificio que no es tuyo

Ritsuka sintió su corazón estrujarse, Soubi se irguió cuan alto era

-Ritsuka es mi sacrificio, no solo sigo sus órdenes sino que me ha enseñado a tomar mis propias decisiones. Yo soy su luchador, lo defenderé de quien sea y el aprendió a ser flexible conmigo.

Hace tiempo que nuestro destino lo escribimos nosotros, sin pedir permiso a nadie. Así que te guste o no...¡No puedes controlarlo!

Segundo arranque, pero esta vez sus palabras le habían servido para convocar un hechizo que hizo a su madre retroceder. Soubi lo tomo de la mano y corrió con el escaleras arriba aprovechando la confusión.

Llegaron a su habitación, Soubi cerró la puerta con seguro, tomo el portafolio de escuela de Ritsuka y le indico que lo guardara lo más indispensable.

-Ritsuka, si algo pasa quiero que te vallas

-No te dejare aquí

-Tienes que hacerlo, si algo sucede, quiero que corras, ve a mi casa. Kio cuidara de ti

Ritsuka metió algo de ropa, su cámara y se acercaba a la ventana para salir con Soubi cuando la puerta voló hecha pedazos sin previo aviso.

Ambos se asustaron y apenas alcanzaron a cubrirse parcialmente con los brazos la cara, algunas astillas les arañaron la cara y las manos. El luchador se coloco estratégicamente frente a el

-¿Iban a algún lugar?

-Ritsuka, vete

-¡No me iré sin ti!

-¡Vete! Misaki, es tu hijo...

A la mujer pareció realmente no importarle y volvió a arremeter contra ellos, Ritsuka se refugió en el abrazo que le ofrecía su luchador y se cubrieron de lo que quedaba de la ventana que se hizo añicos detrás de ellos. Soubi tenía miedo de no aguantar los embates de Misaki y de que lastimara a Ritsuka, tenía que darle un certero golpe que la sacara de combate y les diera la oportunidad de salir de ahí.

-Dime que hago

Soubi le miro entre enternecido y asustado, lo que necesitaba era que se volviera su sacrificio para poder concentrarse en el ataque y no fallarlo, pero no lo arriesgaría.

Negó con la cabeza y a punto estuvo de decir algo pero Ritsuka lo beso para callarlo

-No entiendo cómo funciona esto, nunca me di el tiempo de averiguar si hay algo que pueda hacer, pero sé que me necesitas para sacarnos de aquí. Enséname...

Soubi lo abrazo

-Tienes que estar dispuesto a aguantar todo el dolor para que mi ataque llegue hasta ella

-¿Como lo hago?

-Respira profundo, manda tu mente lejos del dolor, a algún recuerdo agradable o algo bello. En última instancia, aférrate a algo, el suelo, mi cuerpo, aprieta la quijada o grita, cualquiera puede funcionar

Los ojos del luchador lo veían asustados, Ritsuka sabía que requería de muchísimo entrenamiento para soportar lo que Soubi soportaba y que no sería sencillo, pero tenían que salir de ahí y la única manera era que Soubi pudiera concentrarse en su hechizo para derribar a su madre.

Se coloco detrás de Soubi como había hecho otras veces y como había visto, aun no entendía como se podría convertir en sacrificio de la nada.

Soubi lo tomo de la mano con cuidado, delicadamente, se arrodillo frente a él y Ritsuka le copio el gesto.

-Lov… Ritsuka, yo te prometo que siempre velare por tu seguridad, respetare tus decisiones aunque no siempre este de acuerdo con ellas. Te juro que mis sentimientos hacia ti permanecerán puros y si acaso se acrecentaran con los años. Tómame como tu luchador y siempre me tendrás a tu lado para levantarnos juntos y andar nuestros caminos.

Ritsuka pasó saliva, su mente trabajaba a mil intentando poner orden a todo lo que quería decir.

-Soubi…yo prometo mejorar mis habilidades para no ser una carga, me quedare a tu lado intentando no juzgarte y aprendiendo a querer hasta los puntos débiles que puedas tener- se detuvo y jaló aire para controlar sus nervios, se sonrojó violentamente- quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre pues mi vida no está completa sin ti. Tómame como tu sacrificio y seremos un equipo en las buenas y en las malas.

Se inclinaron hacia adelante besándose tiernamente y sellando la promesa de que ahora eran un equipo, aún cuando Ritsuka carecía de entrenamiento, aún cuando Soubi sangraba por la traición a su nombre. A ninguno le importo cuando enfrentaron a Misaki que se había quedado de piedra ante el atrevimiento del luchador.

-Con un solo lazo nunca podrás ganarme.

-Eso lo veremos

Ritsuka aún algo asustado se quedo a resguardo de su luchador sabiendo que no aguantaría más de un embate y por ello tenía que concentrarse y ayudarle al rubio a que saliera bien a la primera.

-Ritsuka…

Cruzaron miradas y compartieron una dulce sonrisa

-Te amo, ratoncito, pronto estaremos lejos de aquí

En un segundo Misaki se puso en guardia y convoco sus rayos sobre ellos, Soubi tragó saliva mientras realizaba algunos movimientos con las manos sabiendo que el daño iba ahora para Ritsuka.

Ritsuka apretó los dientes ante el inminente ataque, la descarga le recorrió todo el cuerpo y el grito de dolor se le ahogó en la garganta, se dejo caer al suelo respirando agitado y sintiéndose entumecido, el dolor aún presente pero se alegró de ver que su luchador aun estaba de pie y formaba un segundo kanji, oía su voz lejana, se quedo arrodillado y vio varias ráfagas de aire venir en su dirección, 3 lo alcanzaron y le causaron cortes, gimió de dolor y sintió la tentativa de su luchador de ayudarlo

-Estoy bien, sigue…

Soubi con el ceño fruncido y las manos temblándole logro poner 3 rimas en línea

Para derribar un Sauce

La tierra hare temblar

Por más firme que luce

No parare de intentar

Conformo el kanji de tierra y quedo flotando. Sentía la incomodidad de Ritsuka pero sabía que no podía detenerse, había soportado muy bien el primer ataque.

Desde lejanas tierras de fuego,

Mi buena ley no me dejara fallar,

Ante los obstáculos no me doblego

Más sus raíces lograre quebrar

Formó el kanji de fuego y lo coloco al lado del de tierra, escuchó el gemido de Ritsuka y tentado estuvo a voltear a socorrerlo, cuando escucho su voz supo que no podía fallarle, estaban tan cerca.

Un solo vínculo nos une

El más poderoso, en realidad,

Mientras su corazón acune

Nuestro escudo será su beldad

Con esto junto ambos kanjis y los lanzó al suelo, la tierra se sintió temblar, se abrieron grietas alrededor de Misaki y se elevaron lenguas de fuego. La mujer desesperada lanzó un último ataque también de fuego esperando desconcentrar al luchador.

Ritsuka espero el impacto, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el hechizo de Soubi lo había protegido, respiro aliviado pues el dolor comenzaba a hacer estragos, vio el espectáculo de fuego danzar alrededor de su madre, el suelo se abrió y se la tragó.

La zona segura cayó, y Soubi se abalanzó por Ritsuka

-Soubi…

-Ella estará bien…

Lo evaluó rápidamente con los ojos, tenía varias heridas del combate y por la agresión de su madre antes de que llegara, apretó la mandíbula con frustración. Ritsuka lo io y le acarició la mejilla.

-Sácanos de aquí…

Su voz cansada se apagó a la par que sus ojos se cerraban, Soubi lo abrazó contra su pecho, tomó el portafolio de la escuela y salió de ahí rápidamente.

Notas finales: Hola de nuevo, solo queriendo hacer algunas aclaraciones, primero que nada perdón por tardar tanto, trabajo lo más rápido que puedo.

Las rimas finales tienen alusiones al nombre de Ritsuka

Aoyagi significa, Sauce Verde y Ritsuka, buena ley. Si alguien sabe que significa Agatsuma se los agradeceré mucho porque lo he estado buscando y no lo encuentro.

Pues ya trabajo en el siguiente y espero que tome muchísimo menos la actualización, por ahora déjenme un review si les gusto o si tienen alguna sugerencia para que así me inspire y actualice prontito


End file.
